Mobile communications devices, for example, mobile telephones, typically include various signaling components to alert users when an incoming communications signal or message is received. Signaling components are typically configured to provide three types of alert signals: visible alerts, such as messages displayed on a display screen, or flashing lights; audible alerts, such as ringtones, and tactile alerts, such as vibrating the device using a motor to drive an unbalanced load inside of the device housing. Tactile alerts are useful for providing alerts when visible or audible alerts are not desirable or effective, such as when a mobile phone is in the user's pocket and the user is in a location where audible alerts are either forbidden or can't reliably be heard because of ambient noise levels. However, in many circumstances, such as when a cellular phone is placed inside a purse or loose-fitting clothing, the vibration of the communications device is not perceptible by the user. Visible alerts are also not perceptible in similar circumstances. The user may therefore unintentionally fail to respond to alert signals for incoming messages.
In addition, mobile communications devices are often encased in functionally designed, sleek, compact housings to enhance portability and durability of the device. However, functionally designed housings tend to be quite similar in appearance, and do not by their outward appearance reflect the unique personalities and preferences of their users, or excite consumer interest in the devices. The same can be said for tactile alerting features of these devices, which are very uniform across the marketplace and therefore also fail to attract consumer interest despite their functional merits.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a portable mobile communications device, for example, a wireless mobile phone, with tactile alerting features that overcome these and other limitations of the prior art.